midnight_singersfandomcom-20200213-history
Midnight Singers Singles
Singles and albums released by Midnight Singers Featured Singles * FREE WILL: August 6th, 2017: 1st single. Not For Long For Long; Sent You To Me Without Wings (Featuring Midnight Singers). * CEA DRAGONS: August 9th, 2018: 7th Digital Single. Who Am I; Noon's Game. (Featuring Midnight Singers) * MAYAUNE: June 20th, 2019 Album: Our Game (UPDATED; featuring Midnight Singers); Soda Pop Pop (UPDATED; featuring Cea Dragons); Moves Like You (featuring Alchemist); My Lover (featuring Story Zero); Castaway (featuring AVEX); Brain Games (featuring Resistance); The Waste (featuring Moon); Singers (featuring FREE WILL); Meltdown (featuring C-Singers); Unity In Us (UPDATED Rock Version; featuring Resistance and Alchemist); Try Anything (Featuring Midnight Singers and FREE WILL); I'm Just Awalkin Tonight; Case; Fire and Ashes; Crystal Moon; Your Girl. 2014 as BPB (Midnight Singers) **Group Under Hawaii Project** October 11th, 2014: First Album: 1 year. Colors; In the Sky; Campfire; Clock Strikes; My City; Autumn. 2016 as 7Chicago (Midnight Singers) **Under AIP** May 20th, 2016: 1st single. Move; Pier. October 29th, 2016: 2nd single. The Start; Our Life; Wake up. 2017-2019 January 9th, 2017: 3rd single. Our Future; Run (Featuring FREE WILL). June 12th, 2017: 2nd Album. Suit (Ft. AVEX); Devil (Ft. AVEX); I want to be the perfect man; Midnight; The Start (Album Version); Kiss Me; Drama Ra Ma; Friday Night; Disco; I want it that way; Move (Album Version). October 21st, 2017: 4th single. Moonlight [[Josh]]; Dance With Me. January 16th, 2018: 1st Digital Single. Wake Me Up; Catching Wind. May 12th, 2018: 5th single. It's You; No Other one. (Featuring Cea Dragons) October 8th, 2018: 6th single. New Path; Destiny. March 29th, 2019: 2nd digital single: Beauty We Are the Beast. April 9th, 2019: 7th single. Fight Back; Who Are You?; Not Anymore. August 18th, 2019: 8th single. Cupid's Romance; This Lovers Dance; What I'm Hiding. December 5th, 2019: 9th single. Good Luck!!; I Know You Can. 2020-2021 March 17th, 2020: '''10th single. '''The Party Is Closing; What To Do?? June 21st, 2020: '''11th single. '''Brightlights; Clockwork Ticks. July 2nd, 2020: '''3rd digital single: '''I Know You I Walked With You. October 5th, 2020: '''3rd Album. '''Moonlight (Album Version); Wake Me Up; Catching Wind; It's You (Album Version); New Path (Album Version); Beauty We Are the Beast; Fight Back (Album Version); Cupid's Romance (Album Version); Good Luck!! (Album Version); I Know You I Walked With You; What Chances; Tomorrow We Will Meet; Forever Singers; Midnight Ball; Thank You Chicago; 9-8-7-6-5; Without You. December 12th, 2020: '''12th single. '''The Curtain Falls; The Last Dance. January 15th, 2021: '''4th digital single. '''You Know. March 17th, 2021: '''4th Album: THE BEST!!. '''Move; The Start; Our Life; Suit; Devil; Drama Ra Ma; Moonlight; Dance With Me; Catching Wind; Beauty We Are the Beast; Who Are You?; This Lovers Dance; The Party Is Closing; What To Do??; Brightlights; Clockwork Ticks; I Know You I Walked With You; The Curtain Falls; The Last Dance; You Know; From My Heart (featuring Eeswa, Sorbet, Kam, and Lan) (NEW); This City Rocks (NEW); The Finale (NEW).